Goodbye
by Emmy1512
Summary: Bella is engaged to Jacob, but then she meets Edward Cullen. What happens? Based on "Goodbye" Secondhand Serenade Rated M for a good reason **lemons** All characters recognised from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer - I make no profit from this story


**AN- here is a oneshot I wrote based on "Goodbye" Secondhand Serenade. **

**Thank you to meilzdoggg01 for going through this and beta-ing (although, I'm pretty sure she just wanted to read it - a lot). Love you bbz.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think!**

**AU/AH**

**Warning - Lemons**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob...I'm really sorry it had to be this way. I didn't plan this. I didn't plan to fall in love with him. It just happened...I'm so sorry...can you please just look at me?" I was starting to get frustrated with him. I know it's wrong. I was meant to be marrying him in two weeks. That was until I met Edward Cullen just over a month ago, and everything started to change. I thought that it was just cold feet at first, but it didn't go away. The feelings, both physical and emotional, were a thousand times stronger than anything I had ever felt with Jacob. Don't get me wrong, I love Jacob, he had been my best friend since I was four, and he had been my "husband" through elementary school, we'd started dated in middle school, and now that we had finished high school, we had gotten engaged on the night of my graduation. Six months later, and everything was going to be perfect. It would be a winter wedding, indoors of course. Nothing else was possible in rainy Forks. I hated winter, but Jacob loved it.

Then one day I met Edward Cullen down at the hospital, after I'd fallen and hit my head on the corner of my bed post. Edward Cullen walked out and called my name after the nurse had seen me.

Looking up at him, my heart fluttered. He introduced himself, and told me that he was an intern here, and his father was the dean of medicine.

I pulled my gloves off when we got into the examination room, and when he glanced at my engagement ring I could've sworn that I saw disappointment in his face.

_**It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry**_

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. I'm sitting in the garage on the bonnet of a car I was working on. Everything had been great 2 hours ago, I had finalised my plans for the wedding, and Bella was coming around for dinner, she said she had something important to say, and I thought it was her freaking out about the wedding again. But this is different. She was saying she was in love with Edward fucking Cullen. I had trusted that man with her to make her better, not make her fall in fucking love with him.

"No...You don't love him Bella! You don't love him. You love me! We're getting married!" I turned to look at her, tears starting to fall.

"Jacob...I really am sorry" she stood up, and started to walk away. She paused at the door, and hoped soared within me for a moment, she turned to look at me once more, and pulled her engagement ring off her finger and placed it on the table by the door.

"Sorry Jake"

_**Maybe I'm to blame  
Or maybe we're the same  
But either way I can't breathe  
Either way I can't breathe  
**_

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I exhaled as I walked from his garage. It was better this way, I know it is. Knowing doesn't make it any easier to break someone's heart. I walked home. It was a 2 hour walk, but it was worth it. I needed to clear my head. I had gotten Charlie to drop me off here earlier, he didn't know what I was about to do. I didn't know how I was going to break the news to him. He was so happy that I was marrying the most liked guy in all of Forks and the Quileute reservation. Everyone was coming to this wedding, and now we had 2 weeks to spread the word. That would be easy. Just tell the ladies down at the dinner, and everyone will know by dinner the next night.

Getting home, I was glad to see that Charlie wasn't there yet. I hoped in the shower and washed away the grime from the garage and the walk home.

I scrubbed, and sat on the shower floor, letting the water cascade over me before I got up and turned the faucets tight, and stepped out of the shower. I put on a new pair of jeans, and my blue sweater that Edward had first seen me in.

I dried my hair, and put on a small amount of makeup, then got in my new car that I had bought a week ago when I decided to end it with Jacob. Jacob had completely restored the engine of the Chevy, and I had every intention of returning it to him. It was one of his wedding presents to me, and I had no right to keep it now.

_****_

All I had to say is goodbye  
We're better off this way  
We're better off this way

**Jacob's POV**

Was everything she had sad to me in the years we'd been together a sick lie? It certainly felt like it.

I kept running over everything we'd ever done together in my head. The first time we'd kissed, and she'd fallen over on a piece of icy ground in the middle of it. We'd told that story to everyone, and every time we did, she had looked happy, and her face full of love to me. I never thought she was a good actor or a good liar, but I supposed I was wrong.

I suppose I had always been wrong about her.

_**  
I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything we've been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I parked my car outside Edward's house, which I'd been to so often over the past month that it felt like my home as well as his. I had never cheated on Jacob. That's one thing I would never do.

Edward and I had spent the last month talking, getting to know each other, comforting each other when something had gone wrong. One night he'd lost a patient in surgery, and I'd spent the night with him and the bottle of whiskey, and still we'd not done more than hug one another. It was a line I refused to cross.

We did come close once. I fell over, and grabbed him to try and steady myself, instead pulling him down with me. He landed with his legs between mine, and his body pressed against mine. I could feel his arousal pressing against me, and I went to kiss him. I came to my sensing before anything could happen. But it became apparent to me that he wanted me physically as much as I wanted him.

Emotionally, we'd grown closer than Jacob and I had ever been, I could tell him everything. And a week ago, I had told him that I was in love with him. He told me the same, and it was that night that I decided I needed to break it off with Jacob. I couldn't marry someone while I was in love with someone else. It wasn't fair to Jacob, Edward or myself.

_**  
All I had to say is goodbye  
We're better off this way  
We're better off this way  
All I had to say is goodbye  
We're better off this way  
We're better off this way**_

* * *

Jacob's POV

I wanted to hate her, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to hate her as a person. I hated what she'd done. I hated myself for letting it get to that stage. I had always known she was too good for me, and yet I let myself believe that I was going to have her anyway.

Come to think of it, the first time she'd said she loved me she had said "you're my best friend in the world. I love you too" whereas I had had said "I'm in love with you". She had never said she was in love with me. There was never the burn of lust between or the excruciating pain when we were apart. We had missed each other...that was all...she had only missed me.

I got out my pen and pad of paper that I had used to calculate the cost of restoring her car. She'd gotten a new car a week ago. I should've started thinking something was wrong then. She said she didn't want to replace the Chevy because it was something special between us.

_****_

And every, everything isn't only  
What it seemed so hold these  
Words that you never told me  
It's time to say goodbye  
It's time to say goodbye  
It's time to say goodbye  
Goodbye

**Bella's POV**

I stepped out of my new car – a Prius – not that I cared all that much. It was good on gas, and nice to drive. That's all I needed to know.

I walked up to the front door of Edward's massive house and pressed the doorbell. Within seconds, Edward had opened the door, as usual. He read by the window on the second story that looked out over the drive, so he could see when someone was pulling in.

He smiled and stepped aside to let me in, without saying anything. I took off my gloves that I had donned for driving, even though with the heater I didn't need them. I liked driving with the window down when it wasn't raining though (which is wasn't) – so today the heater would've been pointless.

I waited for him to glance at my engagement ring, as he always did when I came over. I saw his eyes flicker down to my hand, back up again, and then he did a double take when he realised what he saw.

"Did you lose your ring?" He asked hesitantly, as if he didn't want to get his hopes up before he had his true suspicions confirmed. I merely shook my head in the negative as I took a tentative step toward him, closing the gap between us to only a mere inch, if that.

I stood on my tip toes, and brought my lips to be just fractions of an inch from his. My eyes fluttered closed, and I savoured the moment, the moment before the first kiss. My second first kiss, and yet this one seemed so much more daunting than the first.

I closed the miniscule gap, and brushed my lips against his. Instantly that tiny amount of contact wasn't enough and I push my lips harder against his. His arm pulled me closer to him by my waist, and now my body was pressed entirely against his as his free hand combed through my hair. I felt his lips part ever so slightly and his tongue flicked out to brush against my bottom lip, begging for access to my mouth.

I moaned, and opened my mouth, and our tongues started dancing, fighting for dominance over the other.

I felt him start to pull back, and I tried to get closer again, only for him to grin under my lips. He pulled his head back to mutter my name against my lips.

I pulled my head back this time, and looked up at him, hoping the rejection that was filling my entire being wasn't showing in my eyes.

Edward leant down again, and placed a soft kiss against my lips, before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"We'll get to that later Bella... but for now we have a few things to talk about." He said, grinning at me.

"One thing first Edward..."

"Yes, love?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I am so incredibly, and stupidly head over heels in love with you too Bella."

We walked to the kitchen and I started to pull out the ingredients for spaghetti Bolognese. Like I said, I saw this house as my second home.

After finishing making the sauce, I left it to simmer, and placed the pasta in the boiling water.

Edward had gone into the dining room to set up for dinner, and told me I wasn't allowed to come in yet.

Dinner was amazing, and we discussed where were wanted to go from here. What we were. I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend. It seemed so immature but my heart flew when we had decided it was what we both wanted. I couldn't bear to not be a part of his life, and I was too in love with him to be less than that.

I was now standing over the sink, finishing up the dishes that he'd told me not to do, but I insisted that they had to be done.

I felt him arms wrap around my waist from behind, and he swept my hair to the side, kissing the back of my neck. I shivered as I felt my body start to burn with arousal. I leaned back into him, and felt his obvious arousal pressed into the small of my back.

Edward spun me around gently, and I leant back against the countertop, leaning my head back to let him cover my lips with his. The kiss wasn't gentle, it was hungry, wanting. I deepened the kiss and pulled Edward closer to me as he lifted me so that I was now sitting atop the counter. He pressed his hardening dick against my sensitive, wet, begging pussy through our clothes. I moaned at the contact, and lifted my head back to allow him to kiss and nip my throat.

Suddenly he picked me up off of the countertop, and started to carry me with my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his shoulders as I nibbled on his earlobe. We went up the stairs, and Edward kicked a door open, and then all but threw me on his bed.

Edward stood before me, his arousal making jeans obviously tight. I decided to tease him a little, and I ran my hands down my stomach to the button of my jeans and popped it open. I heard a small growl come from Edward, and before I knew it, he was on his knees before me, removing my shoes, and pulling my jeans from my hips, slowly revealing the pair of lacy white short cut underwear I had donned earlier, in the hope that this would happen. I heard him gasp, and he all but ripped the jeans all the way down.

I bit my lip and looking at him. His eyes were dark with lust, as I'm sure mine were too. Edward kissed the inside of my thigh, before pulling down my panties with his teeth.

"Edward..." I moaned, as he ran a finger along the wet slick folds. He grinned up at me, almost foolishly, before dipped a finger inside me, earning another moan from me, and causing my hips to buck upwards. He chuckled and said "I think I love that sound" as his slipped another finger inside me and brought his head forward to nip gently on my clit. I could feel myself tightening around his fingers, and he must've too, because he whispered "let go for me Bella" before moving his fingers in and out of me once more. I came with a loud moan. My entire body was tingling, and I was immediately disappointed to feel his fingers leave from inside of me.

Edward kissed my stomach as he pulled my shirt up and over my head, and I reached down to do the same to his shirt. I examined his body. He was toned, with the faint outlines of a six-pack, but not overly muscular. My eyes trailed down his body to his pant line, where you could see the edge of his tightey-whiteys over his jeans.

I ran my hands down his toned chest and stomach, and undid his jeans, carefully and slowly unzipping them and trying to push them down. Much to my frustration, my arms weren't long enough. Edward laughed sweetly at the annoyed face that I made and stood, slipping out of his jeans, to reveal his erection straining against the tight material of his underwear. I reached behind me to unclip my bra expertly with one hand, and I pulled it off, leaving myself lying completely naked in front of Edward. I watched as Edwards eyes travelled over my body, his erection twitching under the material. Edward pushed down his underwear, and his erection sprung free.

He took a step closer to the bed, and positioned himself over me, kissing me gently.

"I love you Bella" he said, slipping himself into me.

I couldn't help but let out a small scream of pleasure as his filled me up for the first time. I had never felt anything this amazing before, and the pleasure was overwhelming.

Edward picked up the pace a bit more and I found myself instinctively meeting his thrusts with my own.

"Oh god Bella, you feel amazing" he whispered into my ear, and I fell over the edge again, screaming into his shoulder as I clamped around him and my body stiffened, and relaxed and stiffened again and again. Edward gave one more thrust before groaning as I felt his seed spill into me. We rode out our orgasms together, before slumping back onto the bed.

"I love you Edward..."

"And I love you, Bella"

We slipped into a comfortable and deep sleep not long after.

* * *

When I got home late the next afternoon, I saw something, a piece of paper, fluttering under the windscreen wiper of the Chevy. I walked over to it. The paper was the same distinctive, browned paper, which Jacob had used for organising parts of the car. I took it over under the porch light and read it.

_**I forgive you.**_

* * *

**AN- I just want to take an opportunity to say, Jacob is a douche, and I hate him, and I wanted him to go kill himself - but someone - namely beta meilzdoggg01 - said it'd make Bella feel guilty. I'm just joking!**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN SEX WITH A CULLEN! SO REVIEW ME!**

* * *

* * *


End file.
